


Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Boys In Love, Films, M/M, Mary Poppins References, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco watch Mary Poppins.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> For PollyWeasley who gave me a dare. 
> 
> Word of the Day: _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious._ Remember lovelies: Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious, if you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious!

Harry had introduced Draco to _Mary Poppins_. 

“Reminds me of my childhood,” Draco commented, reaching for the Every-Flavour Beans that Harry held. “I always had a Nanny Witch who’d help me clean up by clicking her fingers… That bag she’s carrying? Obviously an Undetectable Extension Charm. And she _flies!_ It might be an umbrella rather than a broomstick but the principle is the same.”

Harry laughed. “To you, anything good is magical”

Draco rolled his eyes and made a scoffing noise. “Hardly, Potter! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious? I assure you, love. That’s the kind of nonsense that _only_ a Muggle mind could invent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
